pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ria Yuki
|-| Hannah-tan Profiles :3 = |katakana = ユキリア|romaji = Yuki Ria|age = 13|Species = Human|gender = Female|birthday = December 17|Zodiac = Sagittarius|blood = A|Height = 157 cm|hair color = Green|eye color = Light Blue/Cyan|home = Parajuku|occupation = Idol|appearance = Episode 412 - A Soft Voice, A Powerful Message|song sang = Etude of Raidance Precious|brand = Rosette Jewel|type = Lovely/Star|seiyuu = Emi Nitta|singer = Mona from STAR☆ANIS/AIKATSU☆STARS}}Ria Yuki 'is a Lovely and Star-type idol who attends the PIA. Her main brand is Rosette Jewel. She is one of CureStarnight's characters. Her Prism Live instrument is an orchestra/saxophone. She is the holder of a very special type of Prism Voice that activates when she sings (both outside of PP and in). It doesn't seem to have any effects other than making people feel calm. Appearance Outside of PriPara, Ria's hair is shorter and has a clip in it. Her eyes are a bright shade of blue. She is usually seen in skirts and boots. In PriPara, her hair lengthens to waist-length. Her eyes stay the same color. When she activates her Prism Voice, there is a light glow around her body. Personality Ria is someone who is very shy. She doesn't like to be seen in public. She also speaks in a very soft voice. She always can be easily dragged into something, without her agreeing to it. Ria can be somewhat anti-social. If a unit is performing, she'll just stand in the shadows. Unless it's a really REALLY close friend, Ria will be at a live, she just won't be seen. When she sings, she has a newfound confidence. She doesn't do it often but when she sings in public, a light glow surrounds her body. She also thinks of it as no one is around her when she sings. Relationships * Nature PRiZm Star - Ria does respect NPS as her idol-senpais, but the members don't have a really close relationship with her. * Love Clover ♣ - Ria has a closer relationship with Love Clover. She hangs out with them a lot. * Ryusei Sena - Ria has a crush on Ryusei after meeting him and the other members of Galaxy✰Hope. * Galaxy✰Hope - She is friends with the members of Galaxy Hope. Significant Coords * Cyan Torte Coord - Her main performance coord and her casual coord in PriPara. * Rosette Jewel Idol Cyalume Coord - Her main Cyalume Coord. (That doesn't mean she doesn't wear other Cyalume Coords ^^) Lives * Ria's Debut Live Feat. Ryusei! Etymology "Yuki" (ユキ) - means "snow" "Ria" (リア) - has no actual meaning. It's a nickname of Ma'ria 'and Vale'ria. Trivia * She shares her birthday with CureStarnight's sister. This is for you, my sister XD * She shares her voice actress with Honoka Kousaka. * She shares her singer with Mikuru Natsuki and Sumire Hikami. * She shares her brand with Junon, Pinon, Kanon, and Hanako Hayashi. * She has quite a few traits shared with Rei Midorikawa. ** They share the same birthday with each other. ** They share the same blood type. ** They both have green hair. ** They both are shy and reserved. ** They both have soft voices. Rei's fans consider his voice like ASMR, even though he never intentionally does it. * Ria's new profiles were made by GanbareHannahChan/Hannah-tan, so a big SANKYUU to her ^^ Category:CureStarnight Category:Lovely Idol Category:Star Idol Category:Rosette Jewel user Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess